Seaorin
"I will cleanse this country in a holy fire. I will usher in the age of purity...whatever the cost." Backstory The leader of the fanatical racist group called the Harbingers of Purity. Seaorin, a man whose family used to be one of the more respected ones in Stin Cepel before the Shadow Wars, felt that his station in life was made worse by the coming of the Drow and the intermixing of the races. He had no magical ability of his own, but read about the power of the Greater Fae. He made his way to the Faewild; on the way to meet with one of the Greater Fae, he met Aurora Carter, a human girl living in the Faewild. When she revealed she was in love with an Eladrin, Seaorin became disgusted, believing that any intermixing is foul. He made his way to the Autumn Queen’s lair and struck a deal with her – he would use his power for his own means, but would get her the Seasonkeeper. On his way back, he saw Aurora again. Wanting to try out his new powers, he killed her. He left the Faewild and went back to the Material Plane. Through the power of the Autumn Queen, the Harbingers of Purity quietly grew stronger. When Gramorn Duskfell contacted him and promised him that the country would be changed with his support, Seaorin threw the full strength of the Harbingers behind Gramorn’s takeover. He assisted Gramorn in killing the royal family – the Harbinger Coup. Then, with Gramorn’s help, he took the Seasonkeeper from the Cerulean Grove and gave it to the Autumn Queen. Campaign During the coup, Seaorin oversaw much of the relocation of the Drow back into the Shadowfell (then controlled by Lolth). When Gramorn seemed to cut him out of the decisionmaking, he returned to the Faewild to seek more power. Unfortunately for him, in the moment when he thought the Queen would make his enemy into his ally, he was defeated and killed. This was not the end of Seaorin, though. Cyric, now free, resurrected his body, no longer as a servant of the Harbingers of Purity, but as an agent of madness. While the party was busy elsewhere, he came to Dryadis, killed Indar, and took the now-Queen to his tower in the Planewalker Mountains. When the party confronted him, he locked them all in a mind-cycle before departing. He returned to Broumov, to Gramorn with tidings. He told him that he had the Queen and that if Gramorn wanted her, he would have to start listening to him. They both served the same God now anyway. Gramorn didn’t like this power play. The relations between the military and the Harbingers had become somewhat icier. That lack of a united front may have contributed to their loss at the Battle of Broumov, where Seaorin was finally killed, once and for all. Before he died, he smiled, and said, “It’s already too late…he is free…Cyric.” Seaorin left a huge mark on the history of Stin Cepel. The racial flames he stoked still burn to this day. Even though the war is over, tensions are still high, and the country is more divided than it has been since the Shadow Wars. Category:Harbingers of Purity Category:Enemy Category:Reclamation Category:Pointy Category:Stin Cepel